Ginger mistake
by Fandomfanatic2
Summary: This is what happens when you mix alcohol and the feeling of being rejected. (Crap Summary I know sorry)


Warning! Smut, sex whatever you want to call it, also this story is about a big fat cheater so if you don't like it don't read.

A/N I apologize for any errors in the story I wrote it in the middle of the night so it's possible bits of it may not be put together right but when the inspiration hit me I had to finish. Please review and let me know what you think, this was my first attempt in forever at writting sex so please keep that in mind lol.

Disclaimer I own nothing except Tiffany my Oc

TIffany stretched,yawned and rubbed her eyes trying to adjust to the light coming in her hotel window, then groaned when the enormity of her headache from last night's events hit her, she wasn't exactly sure what went down but judging by the pounding in her head it involved alcohol.

The young blonde woman rolled over reaching for her phone, her hand freezing in mid air when she heard the toilet flush in the bathroom and water running….she had been rooming alone this loop. Just as the bathroom door clicked open her phone began ringing the face of her boyfriend Finn appearing on the screen, she looked down at the phone on the table then back up her eyes locking with the chocolate brown ones of sami zayn who stood in the bathroom doorway in nothing but a towel.

"Oh my God" she said barely above a whisper, quickly pulling the sheet around her body suddenly realizing she was naked, panic setting into her voice.

"Sami, what the hell did we do?" her voice breaking slightly trying to hold in the tears she so badly wanted to shed.

"Wait you seriously don't remember?" He questioned as he crossed the room to where he had apparently shed his clothes from last night.

"No dude" she said pulling her knees to her chest running her hands through her hair. "The last thing i remember was" she paused "Your fight with Finn?" Sami finished for her.

"Yeah" she said slowly, trying to remember "I got into it with him, when I called after raw, then I headed to the bar down the street to clear my head"

"Yeah you cleared your head alright." he said sitting on the edge of the bed having pulled his jeans on.

"Enzo texted me said you looked pretty rough, didn't think you should be by yourself, so I came down to try to convince you to call it a night."

Tiffany looked at the ginger man in front of her, tears threatening to fall, her memory of the night before finally hitting her like a freight train, she lept to her feet with no warning and launched herself across the room and into the bathroom locking the door behind her before sami could stop her.

She slowly slid down the bathroom door,sinking into the floor as the tears began to fall, she couldn't believe they were so stupid last night, Finn had been so good to her the last 8 months, and he had only been on the injured list a few weeks, and with sami of all people one of finns closest friends here in the states.

She faintly heard samis voice on the other side of the door "tiffany please come out so we can talk" he pleaded, she didn't care ignoring him and the sound of his now ringing cell phone, she let the tears fall starting to sob the the details of last night now burned into her memory.

8hrs Earlier

Tiffany walked into a small bar roughly 2 blocks from her hotel, she was seething and hurt, she had just gotten off the phone with her boyfriend fellow wrestler Finn Balor, she had called to check on him and let him know the good news she had, she was planning on taking a few weeks off to spend time with him while he was in rehab for his shoulder injury. Before she was able to deliver all the news to him, he cut her off telling her not to do it, that he didn't want her skipping out on opportunities because of him, she was up to face Charolette for the Raw women's championship soon but that didn't matter to her right now there would be other opportunities she just wanted to be close to finn and support him, but apparently he didn't want her right now so after an ugly conversation with the man and some harsh words about him not wanting her anymore she gruffly hung up put her phone on silent and made her way to the bar to drink her feelings away before crashing for the night.

Settling onto a barstool at the end of the bar she asked the bartender for the strongest long island ice tea he was allowed to make, then glanced around the room. Raw had been over for about 2 hours now she was sure she would have ran into more of her coworkers, she saw enzo and cass chilling at a table not far from her, she gave them a nod of acknowledgment secretly hoping they wouldn't want to hang out because she really didn't want to talk to anyone tonight.

The bartender returned with her drink snapping her out of her thoughts, she took a sip and nearly choked, pulling the drink back a minute to examine it almost in disbelief, the man came through 2 or 3 of these bad boys and she would be sleeping like a baby in no time. She looked up at the t.v behind the bar, mindlessly watching some replay of a football game, 20 minutes or more must have passed when enzo and cass approached her.

"You ok sugar?" enzo asked his thick new jersey accent coming out.

"Yeah i'm fine Zo, just trying to work through something." she replied looking down at her fidgeting hands, "You want some company back to the hotel?" Cass asked finally speaking up, neither man were used to seeing Tiffany so emotional she was usually the well put together bubbly one but not tonight.

"Im good, thanks guys I think im just gonna chill here a little longer." she said giving a half hearted smile to the duo, trying to convince them she would be fine.

"Alright, well if you need a ride back or something you know where to holler at us at" Enzo added moving to take a step back from the bar.

Tiffany went to reply when a voice spoke up just over Enzos shoulder "It's ok Guys I got it from here" said sami zayn finally coming into view. Tiffany gave him a soft smile, thankful for the intrusion, enzo and cass mean well but she knew sami would be slightly more understanding in this situation given he was Finn's best friend she wasn't surprised to see him he had probably called sami when she hung up on him.

"Alright boss, if you need any help just give us a call" Cass said giving tiffany's shoulder a light squeeze as he and enzo nodded at sami, walked away and out the door.

"So you want another round?" Sami asked taking the seat next to her and motioning for the bartender. "Thanks" she said as sami ordered her another Long Island and himself a Jack and Coke. "So Im guessing he called you" she asked almost at a whisper not having the nerve to look up at the man next to her.

"Yep" he nodded looking up at the same T.v tiffany had her eyes glued to "and Zo texted me when you got here, said you looked rough. He didn't want you trying to walk back alone"

A few moments of comfortable silence passed until the bartender returned, they both took a sip of their drinks, her first one starting to hit her seeing as it had been months since she last really drank anything stronger than a beer or a glass of wine.

Her nerves had finally loosened up a little so she glanced at the man beside her, thankful for his company and friendship she didn't want to talk but she didn't want to be alone either and they were so close having come through the nxt ranks together they could sit in silence for who knows how long and she knew he would be patient with her.

"So title match coming up soon?" Sami asked after another few minutes of silence, she sighed "Yeah I guess so now." exasperated she drank the last of her drink motioning for a third. "What do you mean you guess?" he asked then quickly finished off his drink as well so the bartender could bring him another.

"Well I had planned on taking some time off after this week but _Finn_ doesn't want that" she said practically spitting his name, her anger building again

" So looks like i'll have to call work in the morning and tell them not to take me off the schedule after all." she said.

"Im sorry" the young man said glancing down at his hands playing with the napkin his last drink had been on, for once the usually vibrant man was at a loss for words. He decided to change the subject when the bartender returned, he was gonna just let Tiff get things out of her system and not dwell on the conversation, he figured she would get up in the morning call finn and work things out right now she needed to just let off some steam and he needed to make sure she got back to the hotel safe.

Roughly 2 hours and another 2 rounds of drinks passed when Sami and Tiffany finally stumbled out of the bar and back to the hotel, it had been a while since either of them had drank like that and sami didn't realize how difficult it would be to steer a wasted tiffany back to the hotel on foot when he himself was drunk. Somehow they managed to make it back, he considered stopping to call enzo and cass for a ride but upon realizing it was nearly 2 in the morning he decided against it and just risked the walk.

"Fuuuuccckkkk" tiffany swore dramatically, fumbling with her key card trying to get her hotel room door open.

"Gimmie that" Sami said taking the card from her, he snaked one arm around her waist trying to hold her up as he opened the door, she wasn't sure if it was the alcohol talking or not but the feeling of his hand on her partially exposed hip sent a chill through her body.

They crashed through the door, giggling and shushing each other making them giggle more because they were the only ones in the room, the door shut behind them as sami tried to help tiffany back to her feet. "There get in the bed" he said pointing into the dimly lit room trying to guide the intoxicated woman.

"Nooo wait" she said grabbing his shirt before he could turn to leave "Stay with me Pleassseee" she whined. " I realllllyyyy don't want to be alone" she added giving him her best pouty face and puppy dog eyes. He sighed and ran his hand down his face "I really shouldn't" he said.

Tiffany took another step closer to him moving her hand from the hem of his shirt to his arm "Why Not?" she questioned, her expression no longer pouting a look of determination on her face. "What are you scared of Sami?" she asked a seductive tone to her voice.

He groaned and closed his eyes as tiffany took another step, the one arm tracing from his bicep to his chest, the other bracing herself on the wall beside her. She took advantage of his eyes being closed and raised up to place a light kiss on his lips, his eyes shot open a soft look of shock on them. "I just want to feel wanted tonight sami" she spoke her lips practically touching his as they moved. Sami closed his eyes again taking a deep breath, tiffany removed her hand from the man in front of her in defeat about to walk away, when she felt two hands gripping her hips on either side turning and slamming her roughly into the wall beside her before she could think about what was happening his lips were on hers sending a jolt of electricity through her body straight to her core.  
Without fight her lips parted allowing his tongue access to her mouth, the taste of whisky still on his tongue mixing with the taste of her long island iced tea, both tongues dancing in unison, when air was a necessity they separated lips his not going far as he started trailing rough kisses down her neck and across her collarbone his beard scratching her sensitive skin lightly along the way.

She pulled desperately at his shirt pulling it up over his head, his lips only leaving her skin long enough for that and for him to return the favor and shed her of her shirt, revealing her c cups hidden behind a black and pink lace bra, one hand resting on her lower back forcing her groin into his some, his other hand reaching up to undo her bra as he trailed kisses down her heaving chest. Once her breast were free he leaned down moving from one nipple to the other swirling his tongue around them, flicking his tongue over each one equally, she fisted her hand in his hair letting out a low moan when she felt his teeth graze over one nipple and then the other.

Coming back up he crashed his lips into hers roughly, without parting the pair expertly shed themselves of shoes and socks before he grabbed her just under her ass lifting her slightly urging her to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Sami, Bed" she panted as he found the sweet spot in the crook of her neck, he ground his hips into her forcing her into the wall harder as he bit down slightly on her neck drawing a moan from her, "please!" she desperately added clenching her hand in the hair on the back of his head. He pulled back for a moment his forehead resting on hers a sly smirk crossing his face, he lifted her off the wall and cautiously walked them towards the bed not breaking contact, when his shins hit the edge of the bed he lowered her onto it. He swiftly removed his jeans, an impressive erection straining in his boxers, before leaning down and pulling her yoga pants off revealing her black lace boy shorts.

"My god you're beautiful" he groaned at the sight of the woman in front of him, he then climbed onto the bed crawling up her body slowly trailing kisses as he went until he was perched between her legs and his lips were back on hers, their tongues dancing hands tangled in hair as he started to slowly grind his erection into her clothed pussy earning another moan from both of them.

"Shit, sami P-p-please" the woman stuttered, trying to catch her breath "I need you" she gasped as she felt him start trailing kisses back down her body.

"I know baby, I fucking need you too" he nearly growled before he took the hem of the top of her panties in between his teeth and started to pull them down, she lifted her hips helping the best she could he was lucky she wasn't rubbing her aching clit right now, her pussy was soaked with need for the man in front of her.

She heard him let out a groan of appreciation at the sight of her wet pussy on display in front of him, before she had time to say anything she gasped out loud and clenched the sheets with her fists, sami ran his tongue up her dripping lips flicking his tongue over her clit a few times before he dipped his tongue back down plunging it as deep as he could get it.

"Holy Fuck" she grunted out bucking her hips into his mouth trying to gain anymore contact as possible, sami pulled back and chuckled wiping her juices from his beard a light whimper escaping tiffany at the sudden lack of contact, she locked eyes with sami a heat overtaking her body at the sight of him between her legs his brown eyes dark and full of lust and want, she had never thought of sami this way before but here she was a near writhing mess beneath his touch.

"MMmm Sami Please" she begged needing to feel his touch again, bucking her hips up again towards him desperate for some sort of contact with her pussy.

"You're so fucking hot when you beg, you know that?" he asked her teasing her folds with his fingers spreading her wetness up and down her pussy, not giving her enough to bring any form of satisfaction.

Greedly she nodded in response to his question, not caring how desperate she looked, he had her right where he wanted her and she honestly didn't care.

"Is this what you want princess?" He asked his thumb swirling over her pulsing clit.

"Mmm M-mm-more please" she said breathlessly as she arched her back, tilting her head back at the feeling of his sudden touch again. He took advantage of her distraction to plunge two fingers into her dripping pussy his tongue finding her clit once more replacing his thumb, his assault on her continuing as she gripped the sheets shifted her legs and arched her back, a string of curses coming off her lips as she did everything she could to not ride samis face right now. Her breathing becoming more labored and words become louder he felt tiffany's walls clench around his fingers her hand finding his hair as she moaned his name, he licked up some of her juices before pulling his fingers out.

Not giving her much recovery time to come down from her impressive orgasm, sami stood quickly and shed himself of his boxers, his length finally springing free her eyes widened at the gingers size he had to be a decent 8 inches or more with a healthy girth to go with it, he grinned at the surprised look on her face as he stroked himself a few times. He suddenly climbed back onto the bed, spreading her legs as far as she could handle, he dove into her filling her completely before stilling to allow her to adjust to the sudden intrusion of his size and for him to appreciate the way her walls clenched his cock.

"You're so tight baby" he said in between trailing kisses along her chest and neck, "you feel so fucking good tiffany" he added nuzzling her neck before his lips crashed into hers again.

A few moments passed before sami pulled back and locked eyes with her, a silent question in his eyes, without a word she nodded indicating he could move, he smiled and began thrusting starting off slow at first until tiffany uttered a plea of "faster" sami was happy to oblige. Pulling him down to her tiffany began working on his neck, trailing kisses and love bites from his ear to his chest, her nails scratching down his biceps and across his back occasionally leaving small marks. Once he adjusted her hips resting her on his thighs more tiffany lost all control a series of _fucks_ and _shits_ and several variations of his name coming out of her mouth, he had found the bundle of nerves inside of herself that would be her undoing,

Sami groaned as her walls clenched around his cock, making moving almost impossible, once she was coming down from her orgasm he decided to reach up wrapping his large hand loosely around her throat hoping to gain another orgasm from her feeling his own growing near.

His thrust became ragged as samis own orgasm neared, he leaned down roughly kissing her his tongue invading her mouth, both panting heavily. "Holy Fuck! Sami, Im gonna cum again" she said twisting her eyes shut her nails digging into his shoulders "thats right baby, cum for me again, let me hear you scream my name one more time" he said roughly the tone in his voice and the harshness in his words sending her over the edge as she arched back her hands now clawing into the sheets as she moaned his name drawing it out, only a few thrusts later sami leaned down grinding into her as hard as possible her name escaping his lips in nearly a whisper in her ear as he came hard his breathing ragged a layer of sweat covering both of them, heads spinning from the effects of the alcohol and the physical exertion.

Sami pulled out gently rolling to his back pulling her into his side, her head landing on his chest as they both tried to steady their breathing, they both slowly drifted asleep not caring about the fact that they were both covered in sweat and juices.

Tiffany shook her head, trying to clear it of the nightmare of her reality coming crashing down around her, the sound of sami knocking on the bathroom door coming back into focus, someone's phone ringing in the background. Without a word she stood and looked in the mirror tears pricking the corners of her eyes again at the sight of multiple love bites and hickeys left on her tan skin.

Walking towards the shower tiffany had planned on washing the stench of last night from her body before she dealt with the issue at hand, her body ran cold though when she heard a knock at the hotel room door outside. She threw a towel around herself and ran out the bathroom door, panicking at who would be at her door, she rounded the corner but before she could tell sami not to open it her eyes locked in with a pair of cold blue ones. Her heart sank, there in the doorway was Finn sporting a sling from his injury, the hurt and shock in his eyes evident as he looked in and saw his best friend shirtless and speechless covered in hickeys, bites and scratches, and tiffany standing behind him sporting similar marks standing in nothing but a towel. Before Sami or Tiffany could move to say anything, finn held his good hand up signaling them not to bother he backed away and made his way to the elevator neither person in the room in a state to chase after him.


End file.
